


A Convience of Sorts

by asa_the_ace



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hordak questions whats become of his relationship with Entrapta, its fluffy i swear, reference to the sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asa_the_ace/pseuds/asa_the_ace
Summary: At first, Hordak assumed he'd grow bored of the loud-mouthed, purple-haired princess. No amount of foresight could have prepared him for what happened instead.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak, entrapdak - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	A Convience of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> *insert ugly keysmash* This is my entry for @niuniente 's (on the Tumblr) Secret Santa. And, ironically enough, my giftee is @niuniente.  
> I really hope you enjoy!   
> Sorry I'm posting so late in the day, my WiFi has been buggy and I didn't want to risk it.

It had been three years since Entrapta's arrival in the Fright Zone. Three years.

Hordak often finds himself thinking about that in the rare quiet moments he gets. Not that he wishes for more quiet moments, he doesn't miss them anymore. The noise and shabang that follow Entrapta had been jarring at first, but now he found himself torn when he didn't hear her trampling through the vents or talking to Emily. That was something else he often found himself thinking about. He had so quickly adapted to her presence in his life and now wondered how he'd manage without her. 

He didn't think he would. Not this time at least.

Sure, the leader of the Horde has been abandoned time and time again, but the thought of Entrapta leaving hit differently than all the other times he'd been left. And Hordak wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He hadn't... _felt_ anything like this before. He had feelings, yes, but such close-harbored emotions for one individual? No, he didn't at least not that he could recall. 

"Hordak!" He looked up, his ears flicking at the sudden summons. It was Entrapta, grinning from underneath her half-lifted mask, and dangling from the many cables sprouting from the ceiling on her pensile hair. 

"Yes?" He responded, perking up from his slouched position to be more attentive. However, as she animatedly talked of her experiment, he found himself drifting again. Her mask was all the way up now and he stared into her eyes, watching as they bounced from spot to spot, not lingering for too long. She talked with her hands and some strands of hair, which he had just noticed in their three years together. Was he really just now learning all this about her? 

"Are you listening to me?" 

"Uh!" Hordak stammered, his ears quirking down as heat flushed his cheeks. "Yes, you were talking about the molecule disperser..."

He actually wasn't sure if she had been talking about the molecule disperser, but she had mentioned it in one of their previous conversations about her current science escapade. He hoped she had been talking about it, he would hate to appear as if he didn't care. He just... found himself distracted.

She squinted at him, lips screwing tight. “I wasn’t… but, I was getting there!” Her hands excitedly squeezed into loose fists before relaxing once more. Entrapta, instead of continuing, dropped to the floor and approached him, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. “Are you okay, Hordak? I’ve noticed you been less attentive recently. And the other day-”

“I’m fine, Entrapta. I’ve just been thinking recently.”

“Oh? Is it a new experiment?” He scoffed, letting amusement play at his mouth. 

“Not quite, I’ve been... pondering the results of an experiment, actually.” Hordak played with the words as he spoke, not quite sure if it were the right ones to use. Entrapta took a hesitant step closer, curiosity sparkling in the depths of her red eyes. 

“Which one? Maybe I can help you sort through the data?”

He chuckled, “Our experiment.”

“Oh, which one? The one where we had intercourse-”

“N-No!” he tensed, nearly jumping. Of course, Entrapta would jump to that one first. And, thinking more, he supposed it made sense. That experiment between them had taken place most recently. 

“Huh, that’s good. I thought the data collected from that one was rather concise.” She grinned, something dark flashing in her eyes. Hordak swallowed, his ears twitching again. “Then is it the one involving sleeping arrangments? I think that our productivity has increased now that we share a bed in the sanctum.” 

“I’m glad you agree, Entrapta, but no, it more so has to do with our overall experiment. The one we’ve had since the beginning.” He stumbled over the words, still unsure how to verbally express the feelings butterflying in his chest. Hordak felt warm at the thought of the two of them sharing a bed. Sure, it had been cleverly crafted under the guise of convenience, but it had worked out. And Entrapta seemed just as eager as him to continue the experiment. 

“Are you talking about the portal project? No, that wouldn’t make sense, we dismantled that a while ago. Hm, it’s nearly been  _ two years _ since we abandoned it.” She spoke, heaving her shoulders as she spoke ‘two years.’ Hordak’s heart sank at the mention of the portal. After he’d banished Catra to the Crimson Waste, the portal had slowly fallen into disrepair. And seeing as she, or Force Captain Scorpia for that matter, had never returned, the two of them never had another reason to continue working on the portal.

And, after nearly two years of it collecting dust, they both agreed to scrap it. To use the first one’s tech for other, more useful, purposes. He, with the help of Entrapta, then turned a careful eye to the infrastructure of the Horde- and the Fright Zone. In the last year, they had slowly started the process of improving air and life quality. It was mostly Entrapta’s idea, she had complained numerous times about the lack of tiny foods and drinks, and eventually, Hordak found himself caving to her requests. 

He then realized that the war with the Princess Rebellion had ground to a standstill too. Not that he really had a problem with it, the more days that passed, the more he found himself focusing on Entrapta and their experiments. 

“Mh, not quite,” he spoke, “the portal was the start of our relationship experiment, but I am referring to what has become of us over the last three years.”

“Has it been that long?” She put a strand of hair to her chin in thought and scratched at her cheek with a gloved hand. “Oooh, and with that in mind, yes, I suppose there are a lot more variables to consider. What question were you trying to answer?”

“Ah, I was wondering what would happen after the end… of this… experiment.” It hurt him, for some odd reason, to say those words. But he eventually got them out. When he looked once more at her, he found her staring at him, eyes soft and lips gently smiling. 

“Why? Is there some reason for it to end?” 

“Not that I know of. Just. What if…” Hordak rose to his feet and took a step away, subconsciously trying to distance himself from the sudden tumultuous emotions that swept over him. 

“What if?” She rose onto her hair, slowly approaching him again, yet also giving him space.

“What if there’s something I cannot provide? Or something else comes up and you… and you leave?” 

“Hmm,” she put a hand to her chin in thought once more, “now that I’ve sorted out the tiny foods, I don’t think there’s anything else I could possibly want- well, other than time to run more experiments- but if I need anything, I can always go to Dryll.” 

He turned to look at her, ears perking up as she spoke. She shimmed closer, setting a strand of hair comfortingly on his shoulder. “And if something comes up that takes me away from the Fright Zone, I’ll be sure to bring you with me. Or at the very least tell you where I’m going.” 

She drew closer still, lifting a hand to replace her hair on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat, it was uncommon for Entrapta to initiate such intimate contact. “Entrapta…” 

“And if I leave, I’ll be sure to come back. I… really enjoy our experiment, Hordak.” 

“Then can we…” He died off, gently placing his hand on top of hers, “Can we make this something more than an experiment?” 

She laughed, “It already is, silly. Did you think I wasn’t aware of what all those other experiments were about.” 

He flushed once more, shying away. Entrapta smiled and placed her other hand on his other shoulder. “It’s okay, Hordak, I know what you meant. Using experiments to test our relationship was convenient and could always be terminated if it didn’t work out.” 

“I am… glad you agree.” He looked down bashfully. 

“Of course, Hordak,” and with that, she pulled him for a hug, wrapping him up in both her arms and just a little bit of her hair. 


End file.
